Modern companies and associated IT consulting firms need to manage the software services that the companies provide to employees. This process can involve the provision of a variety of cloud-based services from a variety of providers to employees of the company. Companies can manage their own IT services, and also can hire IT consulting firms to manage all or part of the IT environment for the company as the management can be costly, complex and time consuming for companies managing directly. The services can often have various differing user interfaces and data formats, which can require a high level of overhead to manage. For example, these software services such as Office 365, Salesforce, Dropbox, Box, Adobe, Google Apps, etc., all require management when users are to be added, removed, or changed.
To provide management of the software experience of users of a company, where the company employees can use various software from many different cloud-based services, can prove challenging when having to use the various individual user interfaces provided by the software providers. The process often involved in the establishment of users or for any other kind of management can be on a one off basis, using strictly the tools from a cloud service which can require administrators to individually log in to each of those cloud systems manually in order to manage a subscription, users, or other administrative tasks for that company.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.